digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rabbit Transit
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) Reiko Yoshida (En:) Adele Lim |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) November 18, 2001 (En:) March 2, 2002 |continuity= }} Synopsis The Ark containing , Takato and Henry is heading upwards. Henry starts playing with Terriermon's ears like Suzie always did, causing Terriermon to wonder how she is doing. Meanwhile, Suzie is at home, very bored. Her dad arrives home, and she asks to go to the park. At the park Yamaki shows up to talk to Janyu about Shibumi, while Suzie plays. Suzie starts to climb a slide, when a Digital Gate opens. The Ark passes overhead, and Suzie sees Terriermon standing on the glass floor. Suzie floats off trying to follow him before her dad can reach her, and the gate closes. Suzie lands somewhere in the Digital World, and spots a Digimon (Tapirmon) run off, who she mistakes for Terriermon. Tapirmon escapes, and Suzie starts following a group of DigiGnomes. She gets hot and accidentally hangs her coat on a Kiwimon who runs away and shreds her coat. Suzie yells at it, and Kiwimon responds by attacking her, then leaving. She sees some data balls and tries to play with them, but gets shocked. Upset, Suzie calls for Terriermon and Henry. Terriermon hears her and tells Takato and Henry. Suzie sees a lot of water and starts running for it, barely avoiding running over the edge of a large canyon. She notices a bridge, and heads towards it. There she meets the rabbit Deva, . Suzie tries to talk to Antylamon, but Antylamon tells Suzie to go back home. Suzie asks Antylamon to help her find Terriermon. She climbs on Antylamon's head, but can't see him. Suzie asks for to ride Antylamon longer. On the Ark, the course has shifted, and Terriermon hopes it's towards Suzie. Antylamon and Suzie still haven't found Terriermon, and Antylamon decides to go back to her post. Antylamon gets tired from running, and they take a break. Suzie goes to get something to eat, and Antylamon leaves while she is gone. Suzie finds Makuramon, who decides to take her to the sovereign to apologize for losing Calumon. Suzie screams at him, and both Terriermon and Antylamon hear her. Antylamon comes bounding towards her and tells Makuramon to let the girl go. Suzie escapes from his grip, and runs toward Antylamon, when the Ark appears and crashes between the two of them. The Ark is destroyed, and Antylamon hits Makuramon away from Suzie. Makuramon again tries to grab Suzie, but attacks Antylamon when she intervenes. Antylamon beats him, and Makuramon runs away. Henry tries to scan Antylamon and fails, making him realize that she is the last Deva. He tries to warn Suzie away, but she is focused on the pink Digivice she just received, making her Antylamon's partner. Then Antylamon is hit by a red beam of light, and degenerates into Lopmon, a brown and pink version of Terriermon. Suzie tries to pick Lopmon up, but she is too heavy, and Suzie falls. Featured characters (4) *Tapirmon (9) * (14) |c5= *Kiwimon (11) |c6= * (12) *' ' (13) |c11= *Ark (1) *DigiGnome (10) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions Quotes "You look like a chocolate-flavored me. But with two more horns. It's freaky." :—'Terriermon' comments on his likeness to Lopmon "Suzie's a Tamer?! To a Deva?!" :—'Henry' is incredulous after Suzie gets her Digivice. Terriermon: "I miss the pastries of the real world!" Henry: "Is there anything you don't miss that doesn't come from a lunch box?" :—Henry and Terriermon reminisce. Henry: "Please, it's not like she doesn't have a million dolls to play with." Terriermon: "Yeah but they're not as cute as me. She said so!" Suzie: "This is so much fun I could stay here forever!" Antylamon: "Don't get cawwied away." :—Suzie gets a little overexcited. Other notes , which is a railway system. |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *The Japanese title card image is Suzie Wong riding Antylamon. }} de:Nachzüglerin Suzie